The invention deals with a screw container or jar used as a dispensing vessel for pharmaceutical and/or cosmetic ointments, pastes, creams, gels, emulsions or the like with or without addition of solid ingredients, producible by means of a stirring mechanism.
Prescription mixtures of fatty substances and gels are generally pulverized and manually mixed with other liquids, with or without addition of solid ingredients, in so-called ointment mortars by means of a pestle. Ointment mixing- or stirring machines offered commercially more or less imitate this process. In order to attain homogeneous mixtures the ointment must be built up slowly in several steps. The individual ingredients must be weighed separately and added to one another in several steps. If solid substances are not specifically dispersed at the start of the preparation, a subsequent fine processing with an ointment grinder can also become necessary in order to grind up remaining powder clumps or crystalline ingredients.
The manufacture is performed in wide open vessels with unimpeded access of air. The quantity of germs contained in the air which enter the mixing vessel is unwarrantably large. All instrumentation used must be thoroughly cleaned, in order to make it again ready for operation. In any case the mixed product must be decanted into a dispensing vessel or container.
Apart from the high procurement costs of the above-mentioned ointment mixing- and stirring machines, the production process including the preparation and post-production activities is very time- and thus cost-intensive.
Compared to that the invention is based upon the task of remedying this discrepancy and to enable a thorough intermixture of ointments, pastes, creams, gels and emulsions or the like, especially in the area of small dispensed quantities for instance as they occur in prescription mixtures and to avoid decanting of the prescription mixtures out of large open mixing vessels into small dispensing vessels.